Fight for Marriage
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Kagome and Sango are the best Amazon warriors in the village. Invincible until two outrsiders show up to challenge them. And takes advantage of the old Amazon law. InuXKag MirXSan Rated T for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know that I have a lot of stories going on, but this story it was just too good an idea that I got today. I had to do it. And this story is all about…amazons. The women kind, although I'm making a few light changes to their history just cause…I don't know I wanna tell it like I foresaw it. **

**1) Kagome is an Amazon warrior, even if its ooc.**

**2) It is said in legends about the Amazon, the women took men and kept them as slaves and had sex with them once or twice a year. Here I have a few village husbands who are only mostly identified as field workers. Other than that it's all about the women.**

**3) Sputa and Kohaku are not included in this. I wanted to but then I started to not care about that, I just kind of want to do it this way.**

**4) I changed Miroku's outfit.**

**5) Kagome and Miroku aren't a priestess or a monk.**

**6) Inuyasha kind of hides the fact he's hanyou around human villages.**

**7)If anyone ever saw **_**Ranma ½ **_** I'm kinda going for somethin like Shampoo…except there are some men around…like the old man staying in the village when he was young (I forget his name Hoposai or something or Moose.)**

**So without further ado, I give you my one-shot fantasy as I call it, **_**The Fight for Marriage.**_

**Kagome's POV**

I remember back to when Sango and I were little girls. We started our training young and by the time I was sixteen, we were the best warriors of the village. Anyone who challenged us was beaten mercilessly. We were the invincible pair, the two who were sworn to never be beaten and live below someone else.

My name is Kagome, two years younger than my cousin Sango who is now eighteen. After we were declared champions until the end of this season, which was in another two days, we spent time learning after Great, great Grandmother Kaede. Of course today we were advised by her to rest up for the tournament if anyone challenged us. She was proud of us, and it was obvious. This was why Sango and I took off farther out into the empty fields to 'rest'.

"Come at me Sango!" I shouted while laughing madly. My two swords were crossed over and ready to defend from any attack. Although my specialty was the bow, I didn't use it in our challenges. Sango chuckled rising up her boomerang that she herself made with assistance from the blacksmith out of demon bones.

"Why do you use such childish weapons? You need to become a little more ADVANCED!" As it was thrown in my direction, but I was fast enough to dodge it as it flew back over to her. "That is if you want to keep up with me." She smirked smugly.

"I'm sure glad you're my partner then." I laughed charging over to her as she pulled out her own sword. There was a small clang from our swords hitting off one another or off her boomerang that she used as a type of shield. We were both laughing together having fun practicing. I kept charging through to her, trying to at least hit her armor although she blocked each blow very well. It didn't take much longer until she began to cave in seeing as I wasn't going to give up until I won.

"Ok Kagome! I think that's enough _stretching_ our muscles!" She sighed sliding to the ground in exhaustion. I grinned with victory sheathing my swords in the two sheathes above my quiver of arrows and sat beside her. "You always were stubborn." Sango grumbled as the two giggled. She sighed and leaned back to lie in the grass as I reached over and plucked a small wildflower and began twisting the stem.

"Hey Sango, are we going to do this all our lives?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Being warriors. Why fight all our lives? And not settle down. We're over sixteen and we're still learning battle strategies? We know a lot of self defense by now." Sango sighed and sat up and looked at Kagome with a serious gaze.

"Amazons are the one village that women get respect such as us. In other villages as Grandmother Kaede told me, men claim a wife. Just come up and take them as some sort of property and is forced to become an obedient wench. Name one time a man had tried to claim us as _his_ women."

"Never."

"Exactly, we have respect."

"Yeah, but there aren't even any men who at least court us."

"That's against all laws of the Amazon. A man must prove better than us in wit, strength, and skill and that means…"

"Combat," I finished, "Still that days not going to be coming anytime soon. So wouldn't you want a few to compliment you?"

"They do behind our backs."

"Yeah, but them being scared of us is pretty fun." I grinned.

"You bet," She winked before rising up. "Well I take we might have a few chores before the day is out, so let's go." I nodded as I got up and we both started heading back towards the entrance of the village.

**An UIPOV (The UI means Un-identified)**

How long have I been wandering around these lands? How long has it been since I came to a village and stayed there for more than one night. Never since childhood I suppose.

"Hey Inuyasha you ready to stop for a rest?" My companion Miroku asked, although it sounded more like whining. Of course I probably should have stopped for him to rest, him being a human. Whereas I was a hanyou and could walk for days and nights.

"Whatever," I huffed as we stopped under a few nearby shady trees and boulders as we both took a seat.

"How long must e walk on?" Miroku asked sighing and from a bamboo canteen **(like from the episode **_**Inuyasha's Tears for the First Time)**_ and gulped down some water.

"Until we find something interesting to stop for." I replied tucking my arms under in my kimono that was completely red.

"It'll take forever for you to find what you're looking for. Whatever it is." Miroku sighed. When he directed his gaze over to the horizon and squinted.

"Is that…" He started as I glanced over and sure enough saw puffy clouds of black smoke. "It's a village! Oh kami does love us!"

I was about to protest, yet he jumped up on his feet and started striding in the direction of the smoke. "Come on, we'll reach it a bit before sunset!"

I shook my head. My friend was just probably going to refuse otherwise, and it has been a few seasons since they stayed at one.

**Kagome's POV**

"Outsiders!" The watchwomen yelled down below to the village. I looked up from the sword I was sharpening outside of our family house. Sango looked over at me from feeding her pet demon cat Kirara. Opening her arms the cat leapt up into her arms as Sango brushed over her fur and walked over to me. As I stood up and re-sheathed my freshly sharpened swords.

"Outsiders? We haven't had outsiders in years." Sango told me as I nodded.

"I bet they probably have no clue we're Amazons. Let's check it out." I suggested picking up our shopping basket. We were going to need a few more vegetables or tonight's dinner and I was just going to get us some while in the village square. As Sango and I stepped out upon the center of the village we noticed a lot of people stopping to look at the outsiders who were just entering the village.

Both were young men, probably a few years older than me. One was shorter than the other, and had short black hair on the nape of his neck. He was wearing a white kimono with a dark purple pattern printed on it and had violet eyes full of excitement and were wandering from woman to woman. I knew he would probably be killed by sunset.

The other, was wearing a red kimono, and was wearing a dark cloth over his head. Covering the top of his long silver hair. He was handsome and not like the other. His gaze was eyes front and were a bright amber.

"Welcome to our village." The headwoman greeted. "Might we be of any service to you?"

Most Amazons weren't so friendly with outsiders, especially if they were male. But we at least would offer some assistance to any traveler as long as they were aware of our laws.

The black haired one stepped forward. "Actually we hope to be of help to you. I can see you don't have many men."

"We do have our husbands to help us with some field work and _reproduction_, and it is kind to offer your help but it is not needed."

"My Lady, you do have so many young women in this village. Why not need our help for a few weeks?" The other one elbowed him in the ribs but the man tried not to change his expression. "Days." He croaked.

"We are fine on our own. Feel free to look around and stay at the outsiders hut for the night." The old woman smirked coldly. The outsiders hut was where we boarded injured outsiders who challenged upon us or anyone passing through and needed rest.

I shook my head as my raven locks brushed against my backside from how long it was as I walked over to a stand and begun bargaining for some vegetables.

**Inuyasha's POV**

When we arrived at the village I could pick up on the shouting of 'outsiders', even when we were a great distance away. My hearing was very great thanks to the demon blood. My hands began to fiddle to tying a cloth over my head to hide my perfect hearing ears. Most humans would ignore the hair or the eyes. And Miroku did the talking so you didn't see his fangs but even if he did talk they just looked like slightly pointed human teeth.

By the time we got to the open gates, Miroku's eyes were huge and I knew why. The streets were crowded with young women. And where ever we went Miroku would always get flirtatious and it always got him into trouble. We were greeted from some old woman who acted like she was the head of the village, and she gave a look that made me feel like she was hiding something from us. The moment she left us alone, I pulled Miroku over by his collar and glanced around suspiciously.

"Don't do anything stupid, there's something not right here." I whispered to him.

"Don't worry I won't try a thin- whoa! That one is cute!" He dashed off and I sighed knowing he would get us thrown out and whine about it. Miroku hopped from woman to woman who just seemed to ignore and pretend he didn't exist. Smart women. But then Miroku found a new target. One that had long brown hair that at the moment was tied off down at the end. Her back was turned towards them so all he could tell was she had a great body. She had muscles and a firm hind from the looks and by some side views to the women next to her she had a nice face.

But that's what got my attention the girl next to her. She was a beauty. She was turned sideways but I could still get a great view of her body. She was slightly muscular like her friend and hand very long black hair that fell to her firm ass. Her cheeks were rosy from the pre-summer heat and her eyes seemed mischievous as if she was hiding something behind that brown color. And she seemed to have so many curves that would gladly rub against mine. It was as if they had bodies built for each other.

Miroku on the other hand did not like to keep his distance. He practically lunged for the brown haired girl as he clutched her from behind.

"Oh please say you'll marry me!" He screamed with joy. I glanced around at the other women who were all wide eyed and some were covering their mouths. But why? A thump on the ground made me look back over to Miroku who was pinned to the ground by the girl. Her brown eyes were fiery mad. About time Miroku learned a lesson.

"How **dare** you humiliate me like such. You, an outsider man, is not worthy of touching me!" She hissed.

"How could touching such a beautiful woman be such a crime?" Her foot pressed down lower to Miroku's throat as she was glaring madly.

"I advise you not to talk." She hissed and that's when I had to step in.

"Calm down bitch, you know he acts that way with every woman he meets why not ignore him like the rest of us do?" The two girls tensed and so did every other female.

"What…did you just call me?" She hissed. The black haired beauty was glaring at me like I was a low-life now. Women just don't know their place.

"A bitch. Which is what you are." I repeated and helped Miroku up.

"How dare you insult us like any other common female." The black haired one hissed.

"Because that's just what you are, a female." I answered.

"We are more than female! We are stronger and smarter than any woman outside our gates! We are woman of the Amazons!" She screamed back at me and I grinned. I wasn't as bad as Miroku, but she looked cute when she was mad.

**Kagome's POV**

Sango and I were in the first time in our lives humiliated. We were always given such a great honor in our village but these men just think they can waltz in and think they could have more power over us.

"So?" The man with the amber eyes asked and that's when I popped. Immediately my hands reached behind me for my swords.

"It means I am not your ordinary woman! I don't take disrespect from men!" I spat. The look in Sango's eye made her wish that she had her 'advanced weapon' I would have to rub that in later.

"Good luck finding a husband." He shot back.

"We have our own methods of finding our husbands." Sango butted in before I could answer.

"Oh please tell me what I have to do!" The other man shouted about to launch on her if his friend didn't stop him. Which was a wise decision.

"It' not like you would be able to prove it." Sango said bluntly.

"Oh I wouldn't underestimate him. He just doesn't like to show his power a lot. Says something about him trying to be a 'gentleman'" The silver haired one replied.

"None the less it is none of your concern. I recommend you keep your friend off of the women. Some aren't as forgiving as us, and you're lucky that we are being forgiving." As we turned back to leave.

"You're not god you know." A voice said from behind as we both stopped. I knew it belonged to the amber eyes.

"Do you want to pick a fight with us?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It would put you in your place."

"You think that _you_ would beat me."

"Doesn't look that hard."

"I would like to see you try."

"KAGOME! SANGO!" A voice shouted. I gritted my teeth but glared back at him I suppose then you lost your chance. I bet you'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

With that I turned away and Sango followed after me as we walked back to our house.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Keh, stubborn bitches. Thinking they would stand a chance against me." I mumbled, turning to Miroku. Who was staring after that one girl.

"I really am in love." He sighed as my fist collided to the side of his skull.

"Snap out of it, you probably won't get her if you don't show who the alpha is." I said using the demon term.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to that when I did find the woman I love. Love at first sight and she needs to me to prove I can overpower her. Fate always has an ironic mind."

"Well the one bitch is right, we are leaving tomorrow morning."

We started walking aimlessly around until we it was dark. We were just in an alley when we came across an old woman and decided it'd be safe to ask her for directions.

"The outsiders hut? So you must be the outsiders I heard of. Well you should just continue down this alley and then it's the hut on the far left."

"Thanks," I muttered and turned to leave.

"Excuse me, but what must the women do to gain their husband?" I turned back and saw Miroku still talking to her asking her that with a dead serious look. He really intended to get that Amazon girl.

"Well, it is ancient laws of the Amazon. A male must prove himself worthy over her the way to do that is to defeat her in combat. That's when the man will be able to claim her as his wife." The old hag explained. "Now which girl young man do you have your eye on?"

"I only no two names that she and her friend responded to. Kagome and Sango." The old woman gasped.

"You sure do pick dangerous feisty ones. Sango and her cousin Kagome are the best in the village. No one has ever beaten them since Sango was twelve and Kagome ten."

"Might you explain more about them to me? I don't even know who which is which." The woman nodded in agreement.

"Sango is the eldest, one with a dark brown hair. Her cousin Kagome is the raven haired one. Sango uses a great big boomerang weapon and a sword, while Kagome uses two swords when she's close enough. Never have they been beaten, in fact if no one challenges them tomorrow they will still be champions of our village. If you do challenge them you should know they are very smart so I would hope you to be a smart lad and either think you can outsmart them or let them alone. And a small word of advice is that they are very close. Where one goes the other follows, so if you take one the other might except loss and come with you."

"Thank you for your help." Miroku bowed and dropped a few coins in front of her. As he walked back over to me he was smirking madly. "I'm going to get me my woman." He grinned evilly.

"Forget it we're leaving before sun up." I snorted as we came into view of the hut.

"Hold it Inuyasha! I think this is a worthy cause! We have the chance to gain two beautiful women who will abide by their ancestors laws and come with us to be our wives, and you're turning it down!"

"Pretty much." Although the thought of having that Kagome along on our travels wouldn't be that bad.

"Come on, I saw you eyeing that raven head. You want her don't you?"

"Shut up Miroku."

"I have a plan, and you know it would put her in her place and you can keep her."

"Alright what's your idea?"

**The next day at the tournament! Kagome's POV**

Sango and I were both leaning on the large log where we fought on. The first one to fall off lost. We already had fought a set of twins called Rin and Din (**no its not sweet little Rin from the anime**). But other than that we were waiting to see if anyone else had guts to challenge us.

"Shall anyone else challenge our double duo?" The announcer shouted out to the crowd. There was a silent pause and I knew once again we were champions. The announcer grabbed our wrists and was about to raise our arms in victory when there was a loud shout.

"I challenge you!" A voice challenged and I glared out into the crowd and saw them all parting to make room for the upcoming challenge. I saw them step forward and I saw it was the same silver haired man from yesterday.

"I thought you left!" She shouted over to him.

"I was but decided I needed to stay around and show a stupid little bitch where her place is."He sighed and smirked at me. My face was scrunching up in anger.

"Fine we can take you easily!"

"I didn't challenge your cousin Kagome," He grinned. "I challenged _you_." I tensed. My own challenge. I had no back up. If I lost basically my life would be in his hands. I would lose my respect. My brows furrowed together. Good thing I refused to lose.

"Alright, I except." I answered as I walked over to climb onto the log. Sango grabbed my arm and gave me a worried look.

"What are you doing?"

"Earning my respect," I answered.

"What if you lose? You'll have to be his wife." Sango whispered and I grinned.

"He doesn't know our laws." I whispered back and grinned before easily leaping up on the thick log and pulling out my two swords.

The other man jumped up easily as if he were only climbing a stair. His hands were tucked in his kimono.

"Don't you have some sort of weapon to use?" I asked readying my swords waiting for him.

"Oh I won't need one." He grinned.

"I guess you must take some sort of ancient martial arts."

"You could say that."

"Well? Come at me!" I shouted at him as he just looked at me lazily.

"Nah, you can go on and attack." He said as if he were giving me permission. Pissed as ever I charged, swinging my swords to slice his side. But he jumped out of the way. Not jump to the side and run behind me. He jumped a good four feet over my head onto the other end of the log that I came from.

"I thought you were going to attack me." He provoked. I knew my face was totally twisted in anger. "You giving up?"

"Are you a man! Fight me! You were the one to challenge me and all you're going to do is run away?" His brows furrowed and I knew I hit some sort of spot.

"I was going to do this easily and hoped I wouldn't have to swing punches, but if you want it that way so be it." He spat and this time I smirked.

"Don't think I'm that easy."

And that's when we presumed our fight. I charged at him and swung my swords aiming for any part of his body to pierce. I didn't care if he died from this tournament. But he easily dodged each blow as if it was in slow motion for him. How was he avoiding every time? I didn't know how but then I felt something hit me in the shoulder.

One of his fists had collided into my shoulder. And it was a strong one and caused the sword I was holding to become heavy as it fell to the ground. I could hear Sango's large gasp. She was worried for me her being the oldest. But I had fight in me yet as I swung the other sword still trying to fight him off. He kept avoiding me smirking as if he already won.

"I'm sure that shoulder is going to bruise. Hell it might even be broken I did have some anger from you to take out on something. You want to surrender before you get hurt even more?"

"I fight until I lose my consciousness." I told him as he shrugged.

"Suite yourself," and he started throwing punches that I had trouble avoiding. He was moving so fast I avoided a few while stepping back but after avoiding two one would collide into my chest of chin. Finally I moved around him to avoid falling off the log. I rubbed the sore spot on my chin; luckily those punches weren't as hard as the one that hit my shoulder.

I was panting from all my dodging but gulped down my saliva. And then I raised my sword and charged towards him when he unexpectedly was about to kick me that would send my off the log so I was lucky to jump above it and was ready to hit down on his skull.

Although my wrist was grabbed and twisted. My sword fell from my hand as I muffled a cry of pain. It felt like if he twisted only a little more he could easily break it. He crashed me down on my side as I grunted and he released his hold.

"I'm telling you to go on and give up." He mumbled as everything grew quiet. I knew they were waiting on me and waiting any longer and I would be thought of that I surrendered silently. But carefully I placed one hand on the log and pulled together all my strength as I wobbly got up. The crowd was gasping and murmuring. When I stood up, I readied my fists in hand on hand combat. Panting as I stood in my position. The man raised his thick black eyebrow at me as if slightly impressed.

"You're _still_going to fight on?"

"I told you I don't give up until I'm out cold." He grinned.

"You're so stubborn." He chuckled. I smirked.

"So are you."

"Well then time to finish this." And he leaped over and was behind me about to give a punch in the ribs when I spin kicked and he leapt out of the way. Again he tried throwing all his fast punches and now I was dodging knowing I couldn't block them off. My feet kept stepping back as he stopped trying to punch so fast. I was panting and sweating and it looked like he didn't even break a sweat from this whole fight. "And now it ends." He grinned as his fist collided hardly into my ribs.

I could feel the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe. My vision was blurring and my body lost all of its strength as I fell backwards. I had fallen at the hands of this man. I had just had my first loss.

**Ok I'm stopping here cause**

**This seems like a good place to stop.**

**But wait I said it was a one-shot and that ending here makes no sense. Well that brings me to number **

**I have greater plans for this story. Inuyasha and Miroku I kind of made seem like heartless lust filled jerks so I'm going to add in more story to develop the characters to who I want them to be.**

**And**

**This is getting pretty lengthy and I'm tired at sitting in front of a computer all day.**

**So please review and I really hoped you liked it. Now if you excuse me, all of Rumiko Takahashi's characters in this story are mad at me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright now I'm finally doing my Amazon Kagome fan fiction. I didn't come back so fast to update this one because only two people reviewed. Ok not that I'm not grateful for those reviews but seriously I like reading reviews to knowing what you guys like. So here you go.**

**Sango's POV**

I watched in absolute shock when Kagome was carried away by the man who just beat her and looked like he hardly did anything. Immediately I blocked his path.

"Where are you taking her?" I demanded he glared down at me before just brushing past.

"I'm taking my prize to get her injuries treated." He grunted as the crowd of women just stepped out of his way.

"Such a shame about your sister," A voice sighed. I looked over my shoulder to see the other man just shaking his head with pity. I glared at him and grabbing his collar I brought him to my face.

"What the hell does your friend want with my _cousin_?" I hissed when I heard him chuckle.

"Why he just wanted to teach her a lesson…and bring her along with us on our journey." He grinned. "And now this is the part I challenge you."

"You know you're going to lose." I grinned evilly. Even though Kagome was a great warrior, I really was the best. I fought alone before. She only ever fought with me by her side until today. He smirked devilishly that gave me an untrusting feel.

"Really? I'm not the one who has her cousin going away…out into the world…on her own with someone that her culture says she belongs to-" I punched him in the gut with all my force sending him stumbling.

"I've got no time for this." I growled and ran off to where Kagome would probably be at.

* * *

**(A/N alright guys if you are MirXSan and were expecting their fight in this chapter I'm just trying to create this more interesting so just bear with it and you'll get that fight)**

**Normal POV**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and noticed that she was in the doctor's hut. She felt very lightheaded and sick and had trouble remembering what happened. Sitting up, she felt a sharp pain in her ribs and a hand flew to them to feel bandage.

Looking down, her torso was covered in a bandage leading all the way up to her breast along with both of her shoulders.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said that she recognized.

"Grandmother Kaede!" She exclaimed getting up from the futon she was on and stumbled around to regain her balance.

"You keep pushing yourself to hard Kagome." She sighed and walked over with a damp cloth to wipe off some of the dried blood from my cheek.

"Pushing myself is how I win Kaede." I sighed and she stopped and gave her a serious look. That's when Kagome remembered. She had lost. Her first loss was to a man. She looked up with worry to Kaede who just turned away. "I'm sorry my granddaughter. You should have trained more before battling a man. Obviously you weren't ready yet."

"Grandmo-"

"You've shamed us Kagome! How would you do in battle against hundreds of men? You are a waste of our village."

"No Kaede-" Kagome tried to stop but was interrupted with Kaede handing her a satchel.

"You don't belong here…now. You belong to-" She stopped when they heard someone walking. Glancing over was Inuyasha who looked smug and tauntingly.

"Looks like you belong to me now." He grinned.

"Kagome, your fate is now in the hands of Inuyasha. And by sunset the both of you are to be out of our village." Kaede dismissed as she hobbled away out of the room.

Kagome felt her world stood still. It was being flipped; she wasn't who she thought of herself just yesterday. Her knees gave out when she dropped to the ground and hid away her eyes with her bangs.

"Why…why do you wish to ruin my life?" She mumbled. Inuyasha leaned against the door frame and just watched her with curiosity.

"Because you were being too mouthy for a woman."

"What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Probably drag you along with me." Inuyasha snickered in a teasing way but received a small chill when she looked up. She was giving a glare that wished to probably be tearing him into pieces.

"Then I'm going to kill you." She threatened. Inuyasha only raised a brow and wanted to laugh at how she thought she was going to get her revenge.

"We'll see about that." He taunted. Kagome got up and glared at him. "I mean is it not your laws that when you're beaten by a man, you become their wife?" Kagome's fist clenched trying to prevent her from hurting herself further, and Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry, I wouldn't be _that_ cruel. But that doesn't mean you're not coming with me."

"You bastard," She growled when Sango rushed in and flew into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome you idiot! You have little experience in a one-on-one fight!" She scolded.

"Sango," Kagome whimpered as Sango looked at her.

"You aren't going off alone, I'm going with you."

"What? Sango, no! You belong here; don't get involved with my problems." Sango shook her head at Kagome's protests.

"I'm not letting you go off and see the world outside our gates alone…and with perverts." She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha's friend walk in, with a red print on his face.

"Why, you should be taking it as a compliment." He laughed and was only lightly punched in the head by Inuyasha.

"He's the only pervert of us, and I take it you didn't fight her."

"No, she ran off here pretty much right after words." Inuyasha grunted rolling his eyes before looking at Sango. "So you're coming as a free woman?" Sango gave him a cold look and nodded. "Look, we don't travel in luxury. We eat whatever we catch and if we can, bath in cold creeks."

"I'm coming to protect my cousin." Sango said indicating this was her decision.

"Whatever woman," Inuyasha grunted. "We have to be going now since your village wants us out." Reaching over he grabbed Kagome's wrist and tugged her to walk up alongside him. "Time to get going _wench_." Kagome growled and pulled her wrist until it was free and glared darkly at him. She hated the man that she practically belonged to now. And she'd be damned if she gave her life away to bring him pleasure.

* * *

By the time it was nearly dark; Kagome and Sango looked back and could see their village lighting up for the night. The two wore cloaks to keep them warm on their travel. It was the last time where they were going to see their village, and their first to be seeing the world that awaited outside their gates. Even if Kagome was considering herself a technical prisoner.

"Come on," Inuyasha called. "We have ground that we can still make before it's totally dark." Kagome glanced over with an unpleased expression.

"Yes we're coming!" She snapped as the two caught up with Inuyasha and his friend who they learned was named Miroku. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Women are better seen not heard." Inuyasha growled reaching up for the cloth tied on his head and fiddled with the tie. Pulling it off, Kagome noticed an amount of movement atop his head and gasped at the two triangular ears he had.

Jumping up on his back, she reached for the ears, for the temptation to rub them was just too much.

"Hey! Let go of my ears wench!" Inuyasha yelled but actually he loved the feel of her small hands on his ears. A purr was itching inside his throat that he fought from escaping his lips. Kagome finally went back on her feet and reverted back to the girl hating the man with the cute ears.

"Why do you have those?" She asked bitterly. Inuyasha just turned his face away and kept walking. "I was just born with them okay!"

"What human is born with dog ears?" Sango asked.

"Oh he's not human dearest Sango. He's in fact hanyou." Miroku explained.

"Hanyou? So he's part demon?" Sango asked re-shifting the strap of her large weapon on her back.

"That is my hanyou means."

"Wait, so if he's part demon, he has demon strength and reflexes." Kagome pointed out when Inuyasha froze from walking. "You cheater!"

"I didn't cheat!" He yelled back.

"It sure sounds like that when you give me the disadvantage of the knowledge that you had demonic strength! Which, if you had no clue, is about a ten-fold stronger than my own!"

"It's actually more than that! And what does it matter if I would win anyways?"

"You cheated! Fighting a regular man is one thing, fighting a demon means I would hardly stand a chance! Therefore since you cheated, I don't belong to you!" Kagome turned away when Inuyasha caught her arm.

"That doesn't matter! I'm the one with the dick **(sorry I just could not do that line)**, I won, therefore your laws say you would be my wife!" Kagome scowled with anger and pulled her arm free. Joining to walk with Sango by her side. "Stubborn wench," Inuyasha mumbled when he crossed his arms and followed behind after them. But he did admit the girl had fire. Even though she lost to him, she didn't become submissive to become a wife of him. She still fought against him. But even if he had the right to make her his wife, he wouldn't do that. He would never do something so awful to a woman like that. And even though he participated in those barbaric laws to win Kagome, it still was barbaric for a woman to be forced into a marriage unless they could prove stronger than a man. Being forced into a marriage for family values seemed acceptable; and a duty for daughters to do. But depending that over if they won or lost seemed pointless unless they were strong enough.

If Kagome did fight any other normal man than himself, he had no doubt that she would win. He actually was impressed that she did fight until she was too weak to carry on. That was probably why she had probably been the only woman he would want to take with him. He had no clue what it was, but he wanted her close. Unknown if it was for her beauty, her spirit, or stubborn will, he was drawn to her. Now, he had her for his travels. He would see if he would keep her or decide to rid himself of her. Yet he knew that where Kagome went, Sango went. Meaning Miroku would despise him if he got rid of the woman he had _hopes_ to win over in non-violent methods. He would see if this would bring him what he was looking for.

**Alright stopping there now. I know this wasn't as long as the first chapter, but that one was to be a one-shot and now I'm making it into a story. Yeah I'm by polar when it comes to my stories; I always change them into something than I originally had planned. Well please review cause like I always say, more reviews=faster update. Well so long.**


End file.
